firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aura Swordmaid
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal (First form only) Other Names and Titles Legendary Virtue Dragoon, Dragoon Aura, and.... Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive, Legendary Virtue Dragoon Aura, and Dragoon Aura... First Form Appearance She looks very much like a blue pikmin but with a blanket spread of the shades of blue. Her eyes are normal and she has a pure white flower on top of her head. This is just one of her appearances and seems to be her beginning form. She wears a sword that rests against her right hip and is way stronger than she appears to be. She has a yellow katana that rests on her right hip. It appears that she seems to change whenever she holds one of the many shards of the great blade, Iriano. Her form is one that no one could possibly comprehend as as such it is best left Powers I really have no clue as to what her powers are but as far as I can tell it is the use of chaos souls or souls that are much stronger than regular ones. She has the power to ignore any mental barriers when she needs to do her job of purifying souls. Her main power is purifying a soul or souls and then take them along with her until she can send them through a certain point in this world to the next. She mainly uses the chaos souls to do attacks but it may very well be that this isn't her only option that she could do by herself. The other options are completely unknown at this point. She is a master at using any kind of sword. She Weaknesses She hides her weaknesses pretty well but it is seen that much of her weaknesses come from using souls. It is said that a user of souls is weak against her own attacks and is best to try to deflect them back at her. It is unknown at this point of what other weaknesses that she may have. The other part is that she holds no vices in regard to her fighting with the blades. Resistances She is resistant to electricity and can often stop it from reaching her using her chaos souls as a barrier. She is quite resistant of both darkness and light energy. She has quite a high physical resistance to attacks. It is best not to engage her in a sword fight. She is a dragoon and so dragons will have an extremely tough time at beating her. Immunities She's immune to all things mental including mental beings or mental blocks. This is to make sure that she can purify the soul at all costs. She can sometimes at certain points become immune to other things of which can be completely random at times but don't stay forever. Personality She may seem a cold-hearted being at first but she is actually quite the warm and soft one. She doesn't like others being hurt and often blames herself for everything including some that are beyond her control. She can show feelings such as worry or the liking of someone. It is apparent in her relationship that she loves Isaac. It is due to certain circumstances of which I orchestrated that they haven't been able to fully trust each other again. She, unlike Kei, has no hatred towards me. She seems very forgiving and does seem to have a strange habit of which I haven't been able to identify. She appears to be a different being if looked at in a different perspective as when she is in battle. She seals away almost all of her emotions and obtains a clear mind state of where she has tuned out everything else except for the battle around her. History She was once a simple pikmin living in peace with other pikmin in a small village off the coast of the main continent. She had a small group of friends there and one of them was Isaac but that was expected. This village and every other one became involved in a war where most of them were sent across to the main continent to fight. It was probably this that caused her to become the wanderer that she has become known to be. It was with this that she met many friends and made enemies. It was towards the end of the war where one of her friends, Topaz died in battle saving her. It was after the war that she found herself growing apart from Kei. She finally left his side after many days and headed off on her own after a certain incident. She has fought against Dark Ofaia and won. She is now reunited with Isaac and she has made a promise to protect him. info will be added later Themes Main Theme 1: If you Believe - Legend of Dragoon Reunion with Isaac Theme: Together with Peace in you - Legend of Dragoon Carefree Theme: Riding on a Positive Rhythm - Legend of Dragoon Battle Theme 1: Last Battle 4 - Legend of Dragoon Battle Theme 2: Battle 1 - Legend of Dragoon Trivia *This character bio was done in the process as if it was Keijo doing it. *She was created in mind to be a female. *She is also the character who has since her creation gone without a character bio but it was hard to do so without having a set number of things. Tropes Chaotic Good, Lady of War, Badass, Girl with Psycho Weapon, .... Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category: Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Dragoons Category:Shadow Olimar23's Dragoons Category:Legendary Dragoons Category:Shadow Olimar23's Legendary Dragoons Category:Reincarnates Category:Shadow Olimar23's Reincarnates Category:Heroes Category:Shadow Olimar23's Heroes Category:Shadow Olimar23's Main Characters